


Expect the Unexpected During the World Cup

by uswntLfanfics



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uswntLfanfics/pseuds/uswntLfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a couple during the world cup can be difficult, especially when you're the USA.  So many players have been abroad, and have had secret affairs. What happens when these affairs surface at the biggest stage possible?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As the Womens World Cup kicks off, the focus of the press has been the USWNT. And the focus of the fans has been on the USWNT relationships. 

Ashlyn POV

Gearing up for the World Cup is intense. But knowing youre not going to play unless THE Hope Solo gets an injury, makes youre training even harder. Theres just that drive to be better than the best goalkeeper in the world that keeps you going, that keeps me going. The only other things keeping me going would be my family, and my wonderful girlfriend Ali Krieger. She inspires me everyday to be better than i was yesterday, and shes the love of my life. I feel her stirring next to me and i cant help but smile. "Morning babe, you ready to go?" i say. "mmmmmm, why do we have to leave so earlyyyyyyyy" she whines. "Well its now or we miss our flight to Canada....so choose your top priority babe" i say jokingly. "uggggghhhh when you put it that way do i even have a choice?' she whines again. "Nope, and that the way i like it." i say with a cheeky smile. " Fine ill get up, how long before we have to leave?" "25 minutes...." i say softly. "25 minutes!!!!!!!!! babe what the hell?! you know how long it takes me to get ready! Thats barely enough time to wash my face and brush my teeth and put on my make up and..." By that point i get tired of her rambling and kiss her to shut her up. "You dont need any of that stuff babe, youre naturally beautiful" i tell her. "But babe, the press." she says. "Screw the press, they live to judge" i reply. Fine but im putting some damn mascara on." She states. "Fine babe, just be ready to go in 15." She rushes off to the bathroom to get ready. Good thing too, or else we'd be late to our flight. I cant wait to see my girl Whit, and the rest of the team. And i cant wait to get together with my ....friend Melanie Leupolz. We kinda had a thing when i played at Frankfurt, but that ended when i got together with Ali, and we became friends. I havent seen her in a while so it will be nice to hang with her again. And its time to go, "Ali!!!!!!!!!!!!! We need to go!!!!!!!! NOWWWWW!!!!!" i yell while banging on the door to the bathroom. "Ok Ok im coming" she says while walking out of the bathroom. We head out to the car and before we know it, we're on the plane headed to Canada.

Melanie POV

I cant wait for this World Cup!! Its going to be amazing! Hopefully I get to see my Ashy haha. We had a fling in Germany, and since then she's been a great friend. I know she has Ali now, but I still want her too be mine. I will make sure we have some alone time, where I can work my magic on her, she simply cant resist me. I know that from our previous encounters.  
*Flashback*

It was a game when my team, Bayern Munich Women, played her team, Frankfurt FC. I had a breakaway and went straight to her goal, she stood her ground and we ran into each other, hard. We both fell but I didnt land on the ground, I landed on her. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" I ask her actually concerned. "Yeah I'm ok, gorgeous. Looks like I just fell for you" she says with a wink. I blush and realize I'm still on top of her, I get up as quick as I can and then help her up. After she's up I see the infamous Ali going and checking on her to make sure she was ok. She brushed her off and the game continued. The game ended in a tie 1-1, I scored my teams goal, and Vero Boquete for theirs. Now we are signing autographs and Ashy comes over in my direction. "Hey, you wanna meet up later?" she asks. I nod and we exchange numbers. "Ok, I'll text you when and where" she says as Ali drags her away. I head back to my hotel to get ready for my date tonight, well I think its a date... I dont know. After I get out of my shower nmy phone goes off. Its Ashy and she says 9:00 at a bar a few blocks away. Its 8:30 right now so I get dressed and head out. When I get there I head to the bar when I see her walk in. She's wearing s nice button down and some skinny jeans, she looks hot. We hang out at the bar, and learn more about each other. After a few hours and drinks Ashy gets a sly smile, "Hey you wanna get outta here and go to my place?" she asks. "Hmmmm how about my place instead?" I say, to which she nods her head vigorously. It only takes a few minutes to get there, and as soon as I open the door I shove her into the nearest wall and kiss her with a need she knows too well, she reciprocates the kiss and.... You can imagine where it goes from there. *End of flashback* I remember it like it was yesterday, but a few days later she gets together with Ali. I guess I never really forgave her for that, but I felt a spark that night. One I've never had before, and I'm going to fight for it.


	2. Finally in Canadia

Ashlyn POV

Getting off the plane in Canada was a great feeling. Especially when Whit was waiting for us at the gate. She runs over to me and jumps into my arms, i spin her around and we both begin laughing uncontrollably. "Ugh i missed you so much" i say to her as i put her down. She nods in agreement as i remember Ali's here. She drags both me and Whit to baggage claim and while me and Whit continue to catch up she grabs the bags. And after all our bags are here Whit takes us to the car and drives us to the team hotel. As soon as we get there we have a team meeting where we meet up with all our friends. 

Christen Press POV

Oh my gosh! Ash and Ali are here! i love those two! I scream and run over too them and jump into Ali's arms, i look over too Ash and see that Kelley had the same idea as me and jumped into Ash's arms. We get down and are enveloped in a team hug. "Er-hem, attention ladies" we hear Jill say. "1st of all, welcome to Canada!" we all hoop and holler at this remark. "2nd of all, we have a problem." the room is deadly silent as we wait for her to continue. "We arent the only National team in this hotel. We are sharing this hotel with Germany and Spain" she says. Wait did she say Spain? as in Vero Boquete Spain? I look over at my girlfriend Kelley to see how shes taking the news. She looks kind of distressed. "babe whats wrong?" i ask her. "Ummmmm, nothing, nothing." she says unconvincingly. I let it go cause she obviously doesnt want to tell me now. I look around at the rest of the team and i see Ashlyn smirking. Thats dangerous, ill have to talk to her later. I listen as Jill and Dawn tell us about our plans for the week. We have a weight session today and an off day tomorrow, ill have to make sure i talk to Vero tonight so we can hang out tomorrow. I kinda miss her, we havent really talked since we played together in Sweden, especially after that night. 

*Flashback*

We had just ended my last season on Tyreso, and I went out for a celebratory dinner with some of the girls, Vero, Ali, Ash, and Kling. It was 8:00 when we finally head out to go eat. We ate at a vegetarian diner a few blocks away from our shared housing. We finished dinner at around 9:30 and headed to the bar across the street. Ali and Ash had a few drinks before they decided to go back home, with Kling who was slightly drunk. That left me and Vero. "Hey V, i should probably head back soon, my flights early tomorrow morning." I say, i look up to see her giving me her famous and irresistible puppy dog eyes as she says, "awwww come on pressy, its the last time we'll hang out for a while. Pleassseeee stay!" she begs. I cant really resist her adorable self so i agree and we have a few more drinks and both end up kinda tipsy. "Hey Pressy, i have something i need to tell you." Vero says instantly sobered up." What is it V?" i ask. "Ummm, you know I've always thought you were cute...." she says as she looks off. " Awww i always thought you were cute too!" i say back to her, "No, like cute cute, as in ive always had a crush on you." She says rushed out. I pause....wait did i hear that right? I think i did. Vero has a crush on me? How did i not notice that? I mean she IS kinda cute, especially when she uses those damn puppy eyes.... "Christen please say something" she begs me. I dont say anything. Instead i lift her head up and look into those adorable brown eyes, and kiss her. She kisses me back hesitantly and we break apart. " I meant it when i said you were cute too." I tell her. She gives me her award winning smile and a peck on the lips. "Do you wanna get out of here?" she asks me, i nod eagerly. We head back to her house since she lives alone, and have a night i will never forget, nor her hopefully.

*End of Flashback*

I snap out of my flashback as kelley grabs my hand and drags me to the weight room for our team workout. A few minutes in the door opens.

Vero POV

Showing up a our hotel i talk to coach for my room assignment and he tells me to watch out because we are sharing the hotel with USA and Germany. He also told me i should go workout in the weight room for my daily training, but not during 3-4 cause the US reserved it then. Guess when im going ;).

Melanie POV

Yes! sharing a hotel with the US will make this so much easier! When coach tells me to have one workout today i decide to go for a swim, but, as i walk past the weight room i see Ash bench pressing, run back to my room to change and am headed down to the weight room when i notice a Spaniard hop into my elevator at the last moment. "Hello" she says. "hi, where you going?" i ask her. "Weight room how about you?" " Same, you know the Us is there right?" "umm yeah..." after she says this the elevator opens and we walk out and head to the weight room.


	3. The Weight Room Setup

Ashlyn POV

In the weight room im bench pressing an impressive 225 pounds when i hear the door open. I look up to see a tiny Spaniard and a gorgeous German. I all but crush myself with the weights, i wouldve if it werent for Abby spotting me. "Ashlyn what the hell was that?" she asks me angrily, all i can do is look at the door as me and Melanie are still sharing a connection through eye contact. "Ashy!" I hear her rich German accent say excitedly. "Mel!" I say as i get up brushing Abby off to go pick up my favorite German. I spin her around as i hold her close to me, im enjoying the moment until i look around the room to see everyone staring as us. I gently put her down and say, "Uh-hmm, good to see you again." and she responds with a "You too!" She then asks me how much im benching i tell her 225 and she humms very impressed by this, "Thats more than half my weight, how many reps could you do with me?" She asks seductively. I stammer but am saved by Vero. "Ashlyn, the beast, how have you been?" I mentally note to thank Vero later for saving my ass, "Pretty good Shortstack, how about you?" She laughs at my nickname for her and replies. "Pretty good, just missing a certain someone..." she says dejectedly and takes a glance at Press. I immediately understand the situation and want to work this out for Vero because Kelley doesnt appreciate how amazing Press is and i want the best for her, "Hey Press! Come here." I say as Vero looks at me worriedly, i wink at her to signal everythings ok and she calms down. "Yeah Ash?" she asks. "How about you, Vero, Melanie, and I go grab some dinner later? It would be nice to catch up with them yeah?" I say, Vero looks appreciative and Melanie gives me her best smile, i look to Press and she agrees fully. "Alright girls meet us down in the lobby at 8?" They agree and everyone gets back to their workouts, except no Melanie's my spotter and takes every opportunity to feel my biceps. A few minutes later its time to switch workouts and i go to the push ups mats. "Hey Mel, you wanna come help me out with these?" I ask with a hidden agenda. "Awww poor Ashy cant do a push-up?" She mocks. " No, i can their jus too easy, and i was wondering if you could, i dont know, add some extra weight?" i say flirtatiously. "I dont thinkh helping an enemy work out is a good idea" she says mockingly. "yeah? Well neither is going out with em" I say back. "Touché" She says and she sits on my back and i begin to do my push ups.

Ali POV

What the literal fuck. Why are there Germans and Spaniards in our gym? Especially her. Melanie is just trouble. And I don't know why she's openly flirting with Ashlyn?! She knows were dating, everyone does! And more importantly, Ash is flirting back? Like what is going on? Wait what? ASH JUST ASKED HER OUT? Ohhh, I have to go do something about this. I try to get past Cap who I'm spotting but she's having none of it. I stand there helpless as MY girlfriend flirts with her past fling. Then I see Mel sit on her as she does push UPS, and I'm done. I leave Cap with much protest from her, and head over to them. I tap Ash on the shoulder and she looks up annoyed, until she sees who it is. she instantly drops to the floor and Melanie gets up instantly, "Ashy, baby, you ok?" She asks not knowing I was there. "Yeah Ashy are you ok?" I ask mockingly. "Scheiße" (Shit in German) I hear Melanie mutter. "Hey Ashy, Im going to go, I'll meet you later for dinner" she says and walks off hurriedly. That's right, they dont call me warrior princess for nothing, ima whoop yo German ass! Lol, sorry, been spending to much time with Crystal lately.... Back to Ash. "Babe, its not what it looks like." she says. "Oh so what is it then?" I reply. She hesitates and I look at her knowingly. "I'll be in the room if you need me." and with that I walk away, not looking back.

Abby POV

"Well shit Ash, you're screwed." i say a matter of factly. "I know Wambach, i know" she says sulking. "Hey cheer up kiddo, and then explain to me what the hell just happened" I say lightly. She tells me everything. And when i day everything i mean EVERYTHING. "Wowwwww, that's worse than i thought." i say stunned at her current predicament. "Yeah, i just don't know what to do, I love Ali, but i have really strong feelings for Mel and want to see where they go. What do i do?" she asks. "Well you just told me, see where they go. You didn't hear this from me am i right?." Ash is smiling now, and she nods her head in agreement. "Alright, talks over, spot me." i say as i start to bench press. After about 30 mins we leave the gym and Ash heads back to the room she's sharing with Christen. Anf i head back to the room i share with Hope only to walk in on her and Carli in only their Bras and Underwear. "Oh my god! I should've knocked. I'm just going to go now..." i say after i scared the hell out of them. "Wait one more thing, NO SEX ON MY BED!" i scream, they laugh and promise not to, i head out and go to Caps room to chill with her. "Hope and Carli?" she asks, "yup, how'd you guess?" i ask. "I heard you yelling." she replies nonchalantly. "oh...whoops." i say as we lay on her bed and watch tv until 7:30 when we hear a commotion outside. "What the hell is going on Cap?" i ask. She responds with a shrug and we hear, "Ali, wait!" that can only,be Ashlyn. And things dont sound good.


	4. Date Night

Ash POV

Going back to the room i share with Christen to see her in there staring at her wardrobe disapprovingly. "He 23 whatcha doin over there?" i ask scaring her so much she jumps a few feet in the air. "I could ask you the same thing 18." she says angrily. " Heyyy man i thought you liked her?!" i say shocked by her anger. "I do! But youre forgetting something! WE BOTH HAVE GIRLFRIENDS!!!!!!" she yells at me. " I know, i never said it was a date, just a friendly dinner that might lead to more depending on us." I say matter of factly. Christen looks down defeated and nods her head acknowledging that im right. "So what are you doing over there anyway/" i ask teasing her. She sighs and says "trying to pick something to wear...." she then flops face first on her bed and screams into her pillow. "Damn i knew you were a pillow princess but this is a bit much dont ya....OWWWW!!!!" i cant finish my insult cause she gets up and tackles me to the floor. I look u to see her straddling me. She seems mesmerized as she leans down slowly..... "Hey babe, im sorry i was so mad earlier.... What the fuck!!!!!!!" I hear Ali say. Shit. " Ali baby its not what it looks like!" i say back sincerly. "Well it better not be!" she says as she storms out. I get up and chase her out of the room and grab her hand and pull her back to me gently."Ashlyn, you better let me go right now." Ali says mercilessly. I let her go and she begins walking down the hall. "Ali wait! i yell and begin walking after her. I then hear a door open and feel a hand grab me and pull me into the room. I look up to see Cap and Abby. "Why?" i ask them desperately trying to get past Abby whos blocking the door. "Ash, calm down. Go to dinner, let both of you cool off, then talk to her next time you see her." Cap says calmly. I take a few seconds to cool off and agree with cap. "Ok, can i go now, i have a dinner to get to." I say jokingly. "Go get her tiger" i hear abby say then i hear cap slap her. "What! i meant Mel, not Kriegs." she says defensively. I then hear a few more slaps and cap whisper "Thats even worse." i then walk out and head back to go get ready for my hot date ;). 

Vero POV

Ok i owe Ash a solid for tonight. Ill remember that. Leaving the workout room I puase and rest against the wall nearest to the door and whisper to myself, "Somebody pinch me." At least i thought i was by myself until i felt someone pinch me for real"Què demonios?!" (What the hell) I squeal unexpectedly. I look up to see the German from the elevator laughing her ass off. "Why did you do that?' i ask her. "Cause you told me to!" she yells mid laughing fit. she calms down then says, "So, whats the plan for tonight?" i look at her confused. "What do you mean?" i ask. "Like how are we gunna do it?" "I have no idea what youre talking about" crazy German. "You know, how are we going to get them in our beds!" She says excitedly. i look at her shocked by her bluntness. "Shhh can you hush! come with me." i say and we head to my room to talk since i dont have a roomate. "Wait, you have your own room! yours is easy then!" she says "Listen, this isnt planned, at all! I dont know what Ash was thinking when this happened. I'll admit, i really like Press but I know she has a girlfriend." I say sadly. "So? Ash has a girlfriend, that didnt stop us from flirting in there, might i add, in front of her girlfriend." Im stunned by what she just said, and her sheer bluntness. "Youe crazy" i say as i walk away and sit on my bed. "No im not, i just want something, no need something badly enough to do all this for it, for her." she says sincerely. Ok i understand where shes coming from, i really do need press, but all i want is for her to be happy, with or without me. "I understand. But we should just see how things work out tonight instead of plan for it." I say, in her sincerest state i see her nod in agreement. "Oh, by the way, im Vero." I say cheerfully. "Melanie." she responds with a smile. I check the time and see that its 7:35. "We should get ready yeah/" i say. she agrees and says she'll meet me back here in 15. I go to my closet and pick up my Spain sweats and an adidas shirt, go grab a quick shower and am ready in 14 minutes! haha i beat the crazy german! I hear a knock on my door and me and Melanie head out to meet up with the girs.

The next Morning

Ali POV

I wake up to a blinding light shining in my eyes and a splitting headache. Where am I? How did i get here? Whos arm is around me? I slowly turn around to see a stuffed squirrel laying in front the persons face, this doesnt surprise me as Kelley's my roommate. Then the smell of alcohol hits me. Did i get drunk last night? That would explain alot. I then feel someone kiss my shoulder, I look down to see two naked bodies, one mine and one......Kelley's?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit, I just did that!


	5. The Night Before & The Morning After

The Night Before

Christen POV

I have no idea what came over me. Honestly I think it was the excitement for tonight, I had been thinking about Vero after Ash made the pillow princess comment. That was probably the best night of my life..... Anyways, back to reality. I find my us soccer sweats and a Nike shirt, freshen up and change. I wait for Ash to get back. She busts open the door, I get scared and shy away a little. She looks at me and smiles, letting me know its okay. " What should i wear?" she asks me. I pick up her black jeans, white button down, and black snapback. She nods appreciatively and changes quickly. "23!" she yells. i run in to see what she needs. I see her debating on what spray she wants to use, i point out her Axe Excite and leave her to her buisness. I look at the clock to see its 7:55. "Ash!!! We gotta go!" i whine at her t. She then comes out and tries to leave, i stop her and point to her feet. shes not wearing any shoes...god shes unbelievable. She looks around for her black Vans and i laugh, she looks at me and sees her vans in my hand. I give them to her, she puts em on, and we leave. We get to the lobby right at 8 to see the girls who are talking. Ash walks up to Mel and puts her arm around her, "Hey ladies, ready to go?" They nod and Ash hold her hand out to Melanie who takes it willingly. Vero and I look at eachother awkwardly before we both laugh and she puts her arm around my waist, and mine goes around her shoulder. We all walk out and head into the taxi we cslled on our way down. There are only three seats so Melanie decides to sit on Ash's lap. This is going to be an interesting night.

 

Kelley POV

 

 I'm sitting in the lobby cause i dont want to deal with a bawling Ali. It's then i notice the Spaniard and German who interrupted our weight session. They look like their going out... I see they are as Ash and Pressy go up to them. Ash is obviously flirting and Pressy seems nervous, that is until her and the Spaniard get closer. Once that happens she becomes completely chill. I watch jealously as they head out and hop in the back of a taxi. Christen is never that chill with me. What makes her so different? I go back to the room to sulk, i walk in and Ali looks horrified. "Kriegs? What is it?" i ask her concerned, "I pushed her away, i pushed her away, i pushed her away." she says softly. "Who did you push away?" I ask. "Ash, i pushed her away, right into Melanies arms." she says. "Yeah, literally." I murmer not expecting to be heard, i as wrong. "What do you mean?" she says worried. "Ummm i just came back from the lobby, where they met up..." i trail off as i see her begin to cry. "Ali, Ali honey, dont cry. If you cry im gunna..." I trail of as i begin to cry too. in seconds we were sobbing into eachothers arms. I then have an idea. " Get up, were going to pinoe and syds." i say knowing that those two always have a beginning of camp party with enough alcohol for a highschool football team. We go and get into the festivities asap. An hour in Pinoe dares me to take a shot off of Ali, i do. I place the shot in her belley button, sprinkle salt on her collar bone and give her a lime so hold. I Take the shot, lick the salt and pause. I have a devilish idea, I go into take the lime but i take it and begin kissing Ali, she kisses me back and soon we end up back in our room.

 

Melanie POV

 

 The taxi ride was fun, we all caught up with one another and in no time we were at the restaurant. It's a vegetarian place similar to the one in Sweden. We sit in a booth, Me and Vero on one side and Ashy with Christen on the other side. We all split a ceasar salad appetizer, and order our respective dishes, I got Falafel, Vero and Christen split a pasta dish of penne and tomato sauce, and Ash got a Veggie burger. We finish our meal and come to the agreement to head back to the hotel. We all had so much fun we decide to go hang out in Spanish territory. Me and AShy cuddle up on the extra bed in the room while Vero and Press lay down on Vero's bed. Ash being the inniciator decides that we want to play truth or dare. "Christen, truth or dare?" she asks. "Ummmm dare?" she says. She really shouldnt have, i see Ash smirk as she says,"I dare you to make out with the closest person you can find, or Vero." she smirks at both of their shocked faces. "Well? Are you going to or not?" I ask seeing that they both want too, yet are too scared too. They both look at eachother, Vero nods to her letting her know she wants it too. Vero leans in and stops right before their lips meet. Thats when Christen looses it and grabs Vero's face pulling her closer, the kiss just gets more and more intense. I look at Ash who is smiling her ass off. She leads me out of the room to give those two some privacy. "You had that planned didnt you?" I ask her. She nods and explains to me that she just wants Christen to be as happy as possible and she wasnt getting that with Kelley, she decided to set the two up so Christen could be happy. My heart melts at this and i cant help but kiss her cheek. She blushes and i notice that i left some lipstick on her cheek. I got to get it off but she holds my hand to her face, and kisses me. I kiss back but pull away, "Ash, do you know what youre getting yourself into?" i ask, i dont want her to do anything she would regret in the morning. She looks at me and smiles, "I dont care, as long as your there with me." Thats it, i kiss her with so much passion she ends up getting slammed against the wall. We break apart a few minutes later and she leads me to her room." What about youre roommate?" I ask concerned by the thought of getting caught. "Christens not here hah," she says. That's awesome! We head into the room and continue to kiss, and the back of my knees hits her bed i fall back with a giggle, she straddles me, but thats not how i want her. I quickly turn the table so im on top of her, she seems shocked, i laugh at her and lay on her chest. We fall asleep a few minutes later, content with how the night played out.

The Morning After

Vero POV

Waking up sucks. Although I could get used to waking up like this. I feel Christen's body against mine, in nothing but her underwear and sports bra, she begins peppering light little kisses all over my face, I smile and open my eyes to see the girl I'm falling for smiling right back at me. "Good morning señorita" she whispers before leaning in and kissing me softly. "Good morning to you too mì amor." I say as i get up and stretch. Christen comes up behind me and starts to kiss my neck. I then hear a knock on the door, i look through the peephole to see my coach, "Shit! i whisper to Christen. "What? Who is it? she asks. "Its my coach, hurry hide somewhere!"I say panicking. She runs and hides in the shower, i make myself presentable and open the door faking having just woken up. "Hey coach, whats up?" I ask her. "Nothing, just came to check up on my captain" she says. She then looks a little amused i ask her why, "Oh nothing, looks like you had a long night" How does she know? "What are you talking about coach?" i reply. "Oh nothing, its just you didnt have those hickeys when you first showed up" she says, "Well, ill leave you be. See you at practice." she says and leaves. I close the door and yell, "Christen!" she walks out of the bathroom with a smirk, "Yeah babe?" she asks innocently. "Come here." I say with an idea. She walks over to me seductively. I grab her and kiss her hard, she moans and is getting into the kiss as i pull away and run into the bathroom to take a shower, locking the door. I laugh to myself as i hear her whine at the door. "Hey, leave your number in my phone i'll text you later." I yell at her. i hear her groan then she says goodbye a few minutes later. "Thats what you get for he hickeys." I say to myself.

 

 Ash POV

 

 I wake up with light brown hair in my face, i see she stayed the night. We ended up in a spooning position and, of course, im the big spoon. I kiss her neck tenderly And she wakes up a few seconds later. "Good morning Beautiful" i whisper in her ear as i nibble on her earlobe. She giggles and says "Ashy, stop itttttt" i do and she turns around and kisses me. I hear a knock on the door and open it to see Christen, i open it and she launches herself at me as she hugs me and squeals. "Thank you thank you thank you!!!!!" She yells, "Shhhhh, someone might hear you" i say. I put her down and i go back to Melanie. All is peaceful until i hear footsteps running down the hall. Thats when i realize i left the door open.

 

Ali POV

 

 "Fuck fuck fuck fuck!" I yell as i jump out of the bed. "What the hell?" Kelley says, she looks up at me, then down at herself "WHAT THE HELL!?" she screams. "Kelley, what the HELL happened last night?" i ask. She looks up at me and says, "Whatever you think happend, happened." Thats when we both throw clothes on and run out the door to our girlfriends door. "Ash babe, i dont know how it hapened.... " I trail off as i see her and Melanie cuddled up on her bed. Kelley comes in right behind me and Christen moves to shut the door when we hear the door slam against the wall. We turn back to see if shes ok, and it seems like she is. Her back is against the door and is holding Vero up as their lips are locked in a passionate kiss. Kelley gasps, and Christen looks up \\. She puts Vero down and Vero seems confused until she sees the room full of people. "Oh... should i go?" she asks. "Yes." "No" Kelley and Christen say unanimously. "This is awkward..."melanie says. "Shut up!" Ali snaps back at her. "Hey, dont talk to her like that" Ash says defending Melanie. and just like that World War WWC began. Everyone yelling at one another, having to be louder than everyone else. They woke up the rest of the floor which consisted of the USWNT. They all ran into the room and pulled everyone apart. Ash,Kelley,Christen ,and I, in the seperate corners of the room and the two aliens in the middle as our teammates tried to understand what the hell was going on.


	6. Rules of Attraction

Cap POV

 

I wake up to hear yelling from down the hall. I wake Abby up and we rush to see what's happening. We stop and notice the noise is coming from Ashs room. "Shit" we say in unison. I use my master key to open up the door and yell "What the hell is going on in here?!" They all become silent. I feel the presence of the rest of my teammates behind me as I walk in the room. I separate everyone and ask for an explanation. Once again they all begin talking and yelling over each other. "Quiet!" I yell fed up with their childish antics. "Everyone will have 2 minutes to explain their side of whatever the hell is going on." I point at Ash and she begins telling her side. "I was laying here with Mel, when Christen showed up to thank me for setting her up with Vero, then here comes Ali and Kelley to 'explain' and as Christen was closing the door, Vero jumps into her arms and kisses her. Then she asks if she should come back later, Kelley and christen responded with different answers, Melanie said how awkward it was, Ali told her to shut up, and I defended her, and now this." I hear everyone's sides and they all sound alike. Then I get curious and ask Ali and Kelley what they needed to explain. They look at each other and Ali says" That we slept together last night"

Ash POV

"What do you mean by that?" I ask Ali angrily. "Dont act like you didn't sleep with her last night!" Ali says defending herself. Wow, she thinks I actually slept with her? "What do you think I am, a whore?! No I didnt sleep with her!" I yell back at Ali. I see her face and she looks crushed. Adding insult to injury I then say, "Apparently you're the whore" after I say this she begins bawling her eyes out. " Ash I was drunk! We were so mad at you two that we got drunk and slept together, you can understand, can't you?" she says sincerely. " No Ali, I'm not sure I can, in fact, I think we're over." I say matter of factly. She then bursts out in tears once again. I then look at Cap and ask if I can leave. She nods sadly, so I grab Melanie and walk out. We get into the elevator and that's when I begin to sob. Melanie pulls me closer to her and comforts me. "Shh Ashy, it'll be alright." she says softly whilst rubbing circles on my back. That's when the elevator doors open and we realize we didnt press a button. Luckily its only Christen and Vero. They seem to be in the same situation as us. Vero presses her floor button and we head to her room where we won't be interrupted. Kelley POV

Seeing Ash and Ali, the power couple, breakup, let me know I was in for one myself. If those two cant stay together, no one can.I look at Christen with an I ca explain look, "Save it, we're over too." she says while grabbing Vero's hand and walking out of the room, and out of my life. I begin to let the tears fall after she walks out. The rest of the team pulls me and Ali into them attempting to console us. But once they leave its just me and Ali in our ex-girlfriends room. We look around,"We really did fuck up didn't we?" Ali says sniffling. I nod at her and say,"yeah, we did." We hug and walk out of the room in each others arms. Not wanting to let the other go.

Melanie POV 

Shit! How could she do that to my Ashy? I think of possible reasons why someone would want to cheat on this wonderful girl sleeping in my arms. We're back in Vero's room after the whole confrontation. Vero and Christen on her bed, me and Ashy on the extra. Both Christen and Ashy were worn out after the confrontation, and quickly fell asleep. Now its just me and Vero. "Was it worth it?" Vero asks me. " It wasn't our fault, we didnt make Ali and Kelley sleep together, they did that on their own. BUT off we hadn't gone out with them it wouldn't have happened in the first place. So yes and no Vero, yes and no." I say sadly. I feel Ashy stir and turn to her as she opens her eyes. "Good morning sleepy head" I say softly. She looks up at me and smiles, "I'm so happy I have you." she says before she leans in and kisses me. The kiss starts to get heated and I hear someone clear their throat. I try to pull back but Ash isn't having it and pulls me closer. The person clears their throat again and Ashlyn groans before pulling away. "What!?" Ash says angrily. "No sex on the bed!" I hear an unfamiliar voice say jokingly. "Abby?! What the hell are you doing here?" Ashlyn says as she stands up, now alert. "I came to check on you guys, see how you're holding up, OBVIOUSLY you're alright. Hows Press?" "*Yawn* I'm okay..." Christen says after waking up. She then looks up at Vero, smiles, and snuggles up into her side. "Awwww aren't you love birds cute? Only one problem though. Rules don't allow competitors to be in others territory without coaches approval, Vero?" she looks at Vero who looks down and shakes her head. "Alright, luckily for you guys, I've already talked to Jill, US rooms are cleared. So head down there or part ways, oh, and your welcome" Abby says as she walks out leaving us to think about what just happened. Wait, the US, of all three teams are allowing us to be together? "What just happened?" I ask Ashlyn. "I don't know babe, I don't know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update, really busy


	7. The Calm Before The Storm

Vero POV

*A Few Days Later*

Its been a few days since the little...fiasco we had in Ash and Press' room, since then me and Press have become alot closer. We told my coach about our current predicament, and she said that our rooms were available as a neutral territory as well. So me and Christen have spent as much time as possible in my room. The furthest weve gotten are little kisses here and there, cuddling, and holding eachother. I know it's bad timing but i really want to ask her to be my girlfriend. Shes just so perfect in every way, i cant help myself. I realize ive been thinking about this for a while, as i feel her snuggle closer into me, "Whatcha thinking about?" she asks. "How perfect you are." I say as confidently as i can. She looks at me and smiles her signature smile. "Hey Chris?" i say hesitantly. she looks up at me, urging me to continue. "Will you be....Will you....WIllyoubemygirlfriend?" I mutter out as quickly as possible. She looks confused until she sees me blushing intensely. She smiles and says, "I dont knowwww..... Of course silly Spaniard!" she yells excitedly before moving up to kiss me passionately. I smile into the kiss and then she moves to straddle me. The kiss begins to heat up and we hear a knock on my door. I groan and get up to go answer it to see Melanie and Ash. "Hey you little Spaniard," Ash says. I reply with my own greeting as Chris comes up behind me, she puts her arms around my waist and kisses my shoulder. I blush intensely and Ash notices. "Did we interrupt anything?" Ash asks knowingly. "Yes" "No" me and christen say at the same time. "Ill take that as a yes" Ash says. "I think so babe," Mel says to Ash. "Wait, babe? When did this happen?" I ask. "A few minutes ago actually," Ash says as she blushes. "No way! Us too!" I say. We all must be on the same page." We just came to tell you all the good news. I guess we'll leave you guys to it." Ash says, winking at me. I blush and look down," Bye Ash." I say waiting for her to leave. She finally does as I close the door. I then turn to Christen and sigh loudly." Where were we?"

Ali POV

Its been 3 days, 4 hours, and 39 minutes since she broke up with me. I counted. I've done nothing besides eating, sleeping, and going to practice. I wake up in the morning and reach over to her side of the bed. She always lays on the right, no exceptions. When I dont feel her there I curl into a ball and cry until I cant anymore. What happened to us? I think miserably. Then I remember, oh right, Melanie. I knew she was up to no good once I saw her in the weight room. I knew something was wrong with the way her and Ash fit together so easily. I knew I would lose her. I guess I just expedited the process by sleeping with Kelley. I regret that the most. It has made all of my interactions with Kelley awkward and embarrassing. Nobody on the team looks at us the same. All their eyes hold one of the three emotions, anger, sadness, or disbelief. And to rub salt in the wound, we share our meal times with the other teams as well. So Ash, Mel, Chris, and Vero, are all sitting at one table. Rotating to different countries and friends. But the worst is when their in US territory. All my old friends chose Ash over me, and are always making comments about how cute Ash and Mel are. All this while me and Kelley are sitting in the corner. Alone. At least until an unexpected guest shows up at our table. "What the hell do you want?" I say in a bitchy tone. 

Mel POV

Its been a day since Ash asked me to be her girlfriend, and of course I said yes. We've been having team meals together daily, she's met my friends I've met hers, everyone approves of everyone. Except for the corner table. I see Ali and Kelley sitting there miserably and I want to go make them feel better. I get my best friend, Sara Debritz, to distract Ashlyn, cause I know she wouldn't want me to talk to them. I show up to the table, right as I sit down i hear"What the hell are you doing here?" from Ali, as expected. Kelley looks up to see me and a look of disgust flows over her face. "I came to say hello to you two. You seemed lonely." i say looking down at the table, questioning why i did this in the first place. "Well we're not, you can leave." Ali says angrily. "Ich habe ein Friedensangebot" I say to Ali( I have a peace offering). She looks up curious about what I said. "Go ahead," she says to me. " How about you two come out with me and Vero tonight! We're going to the bar across the street and would love for you two to come!" I say as upbeat as possible. I look up to see them staring at me dumbfounded. "We'll be there from 8-9:30 if you want to join" I say getting a text from Sara saying that Ash is on her way back. "Nice talking to you two, hope to see you tonight" I say as I walk away letting out a sigh of relief as I get to my table. Ash walks in a few seconds later with Sara and sits down next to me as our god gets served to us. I hole they come tonight, I want to make things right between all of us.


	8. The Peace Offering

Kelley POV

After Mel leaves I ask Ali what the hell just happened. She explained it,then I ask, "so are we gunna go?" I could care less honestly, its been a few days and I'm kind of over Christen, but I know Ali isn't over Ash yet, so its up to her. "I kind of wanna see what she's going to do, so to answer your question Kells, yes." Ali says. Christen POV The last couple of days have been great, Vero is literally the best girlfriend I could ever ask for and she treats me much better than Kelley ever did. At some of our meals I've had the pleasure to meet her friends, the one that stood out the most was Jennifer Hermoso. She looks so familiar, but I don't know why. We're in Vero's room and Shes in the shower, when I hear a knock on her door. I go to open it, and lo and behold, the mysterious Jennifer standing there looking like Shes about to go out. We exchange greetings, and she comes in. "So where are you guys going?" I ask curious. "Vero says we're going to the bar across the street to meet up with some of her friend." My curiosity is peaked and I can't help the question that slips out next, "why do you look so familiar?" She looks shocked as she says, "I'm surprised you don't remember me! We played on Tyreso together, I didn't play near as much as you, but I still played." She says. That makes sense, I was about to respond when Vero rushes out of the bathroom, fully dressed talking about how late they are. She kisses me, telling me she'll be back later, and runs out of the door closely followed by Jennifer. I decide to take a nap in her bed and quickly fall asleep.

Ali POV

Me and Kells are at the bar at the exact time they tell us to be, only they aren't here, we Wait and they show up 15 minutes later with two other people trailing them. I look closely at them to realize one is Jenn from Tyreso, and the other is gorgeous..... I mean I don't know the other one. Mel comes up and introduces us to the two and it turns out the beauty's name is Sara. Sara Dabritz. I am captivated by this girl, Shes utterly flawless, and always has a smile on her face. I take a liking to her immediately, and I look to see Kelley feels the way about Jenn. I then look to see Mel and Vero smiling to themselves..... Hm, I wonder if this was the plan, oh well, let's just enjoy this night. Vero POV It seems this night is going as planned. I was skeptical when Mel told me to invite Jenn out tonight but I trust her, so far her plans work fairly well. So Jenn and Kelly, Sara and Ali,this could work, help them get their minds off out girlfriends. This Peace Offering seems to be working perfectly. However, peace offerings rarely ever end up well.


End file.
